


From Dalton to McKinley

by EcstasyAndMisery



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson-centric, Episode: s03e01 The Purple Piano Project, Glee - Freeform, High School, Inspired by Glee, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rachel is a good friend, Texting, William McKinley High School, blaine anderson - Freeform, blaine's train of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: so in 3x01, blaine transfers to mckinley. and i had always wondered what his thoughts were and what he did before going there. this is what i think they would've been :)a few things to note:the beginning and end are directly from the episode !! i didn't write those parts myself !!!i write the texts mostly based off of how i text. so everything is lowercase or maybe abbreviated, etc. i wasn't just being a bad writer lol.anyways that's all from me !
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	From Dalton to McKinley

**Author's Note:**

> so in 3x01, blaine transfers to mckinley. and i had always wondered what his thoughts were and what he did before going there. this is what i think they would've been :)
> 
> a few things to note:  
> the beginning and end are directly from the episode !! i didn't write those parts myself !!!  
> i write the texts mostly based off of how i text. so everything is lowercase or maybe abbreviated, etc. i wasn't just being a bad writer lol.
> 
> anyways that's all from me !

**Blaine’s POV**

“You're quiet,” I commented to Kurt. He usually talks so much when we're together, not that that's a bad thing. He's always talking about  _ something _ , beit the latest fashion trends or what song he wants to sing at the next competition.

“No, I'm being passive-aggressive.” I gave him a slightly confused look and he continued. “You promised by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit, cute as ever but still in your Warblers blazer-”

I cut him off. “I-I just can't  _ bail _ on the Warblers, those guys are my friends.”

“Ok, alright, fine, alright, one final sales pitch and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace. If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors.”

“That's true.”

He continued, “And, I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that.”

“Let me get this straight, I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you at sectionals.” I was smiling because I knew that wasn't why. He just wanted us to be closer. Seeing each other only on weekends or on dates after school is great and all, but if we went to school together, we would be with each other all the time.

“No, I'm afraid that I'm going to beat  _ you _ . And I know what that does to  _ you _ when I win.” Kurt paused for a second. “Look, honestly, I just wanna see you more. You know, I want my senior year to be magic and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you.”

I grabbed his hand. I didn't say anything, though. Hopefully that gesture would help him understand that I needed a little bit of time to think about this.

\------

I sat in my room at my desk, making a pros and cons list of why I should go to McKinley. 

**Pros:**

  * Kurt <3333333
  * Still a glee club there
  * Can wear other clothes in my closet
  * Change of scenery
  * Did I already say Kurt?
  * More hair gel
  * Can't forget Kurt!!!



And now onto the cons… hopefully this isn't too long…

**Cons:**

  * Leave Warblers
  * High chance of getting bullied
  * New people might not like me
  * It’s Kurt’s last year which means I'll be alone next year



Ok, so there are a few cons. And you're probably thinking I'm going there just for Kurt which is partially true but not in that way. I want to go there because I can't  _ stand _ to be apart from the person I love. And I'm going to tell him that. 

I want to talk to Kurt about it again but I also want it to be a surprise if I go there. Maybe I can talk to Rachel and just tell her not to tell anyone. So I grabbed my phone from my bag texted her.

**To Rachel:**

hey rachel can i talk to you about something?

Her reply came a few minutes later.

**iMessage: Rachel**

of course blaine! what's up?

**To Rachel:**

so i'm not sure if kurt has brought it up to you but i'm thinking of transferring to mckinley

**iMessage: Rachel**

yea he's been telling me a little bit about it 

**iMessage: Rachel**

have you made up your mind yet?

**To Rachel:**

that's what i wanted to talk to you about

**To Rachel:**

i really want to go, you know, so i can be with kurt more often. but i don't want to rush into it. i love kurt with everything in me, and i hope we last but what if we don't? that could lead to a lot of resentment and awkwardness

**iMessage: Rachel**

i totally understand what you're saying. let me ask you something, you think the two of you are soulmates, right?

**To Rachel:**

of course

**iMessage: Rachel**

then what’s there to worry about? sure, you'll have arguments but that's completely normal. and even if something does happen with you guys, i'm sure you'll figure it out to the point where it's not awkward or anything like that

**To Rachel:**

yea you're right. thanks for clearing that up for me :)

**iMessage: Rachel**

anytime 

  
  


I set my phone down. My mind is made up. I'm going to transfer to McKinley. 

\------

I walked into the gates of McKinley with great pride. I knew this was the best decision for me, for Kurt and I. I assumed Kurt was at his locker since it's passing period. I tightened my bowtie and made my way over to him. 

I actually felt a little over-dressed. I don't mind though. I like dressing like this. Hopefully Kurt likes it, too. He's never really seen me in regular clothes unless we were having a sleepover. But even then, those were pyjamas.

There he is! Kurt was at his locker, putting hairspray in his already-perfect hair, when I spotted him. 

“Hey, you.” He looked someone surprised to see me, but in all honesty,  _ I  _ was surprised that he didn't automatically notice I'm not in my Dalton uniform.

He smiled at me. “Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes.”

I leaned against the locker with my arm, still looking at him. “Bad day?”

Kurt sighed and started walking away and I followed. “Bad  _ week _ is more like it.” He paused. “Wait, what are you doing here? Should you be at, uh, Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine-tuning touches on a new Katy Perry show stopper?”

Ah, he still hasn't realized. “Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit!” I gave him a second to think about what I said.

“Wait, wait.” I grinned widely and then it hit him. His face was adorable and he looked so excited. He hugged me for a quick second and then when he pulled away, he looked panicked. 

“Oh-- wait, wait-- you didn't do this for me, did you? Because, I mean, if you did this for me, it’d be very romantic, for one, but I mean, it could lead to resentment which could lead to anger which could lead to a horrible, horrible nasty break-up, like you know that--”

A little part of me knew there was a chance Kurt would freak out like this. So, I had mentally prepared what I was going to say if it did. “Hey, hey, hey, I came here for me, because I can't  _ stand _ to be apart from the person I love.”

And he was back to being happy again. “Well, I guess we'll have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now.”   
  


I had also planned that part out, too. All I had to do was showcase my voice to the rest of the club and I'm sure they'll let me in easily. “I already have that figured out,” I told him with a smile. 

Just seeing Kurt’s reaction made me know that switching to McKinley was one of the best things I've ever done.


End file.
